Plot and Bunny
by zulka
Summary: Story compilation. Dominantly KaiHil but with certain stories featuring other characters and pairings. These are stories that have been running in my head due to certain plot bunnies. Anyways Enjoy!
1. Starlight KxH

**Author's Note:** The whole story, though it's KaiHiromi, will be told through Mathilda's POV. Also this story was inspired by Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte.

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to KxH fans who are tired of the monotonous fics, if any of you are out there then this fic was written with you, especially, in mind. Hope you guys like this.

**Title:** Starlight

**by:** angel.del.silencio

**Fandom:** Beyblade

**Pairing:** KaixHiromi

**Type:** Multi-chapter and Half AU

**Summary:** Kai and Hiromi have been going out for a while now and to everyone else they appear to be the perfect couple. However as Mathilda becomes Hiromi's friend and through an accident starts living with her she learns that their relationship is all a farce and far from healthy. She wonders exactly what game they play at when they decide to finally tie themselves to each other through marriage and discovers that between them lies a twisted love strengthened by an inexplicable bond deeper than she ever imagined.

Chapter 1

The year my friends and I entered the Beyblading world was the year BEGA tried to take over. Our own team was under an unscrupulous man that we later discovered worked for Boris. BEGA never succeeded and in their Justice Five tournament G-Revolutions, the team that stood up to them, won. This perhaps marked a turning point in the world of Beyblading. Would it remain as it was or would it change?

This also is a good time to mention the people our team came into contact. The Bladebreakers were the world champions and Tyson Kinomiya had been named the world's best beyblader for two consecutive years. Their team was amazing, or so we had learned from what little research we did and what we heard. The members consisted of Tyson, Max, Rei, Kai, Kenny, and a girl named Hiromi. At the third world championships there was another member named Daichi. In the third world championships we didn't face the Bladebreakers. But rather a shadow of their former team. Hiromi later explained to me that the members felt overshadowed by Tyson and wanted to fight against he who had been named the best, one member in particular, Kai.

The Kai we met was part of the Neoborg Russian team and his teammates were rather scary. All had such cold calculating eyes that pierced you and made you feel inferior. I was this little girl. Shy, meek and above all a wallflower. That was me. Well it still is me in a way but I have much more confidence now.

Back in the third world championships I was scared. Scared of all these good beybladers. It was a sport dominated by boys and a few girls played. I used to wish I were like them. Like Mariah, or Julia. Fearless. Outgoing. They took each challenge head on and gave it their best. I know them and speak with them now and they really are impressive girls. All of the teams, especially Tyson's team are really nice. Even with the whole cheating with Barthez and all. I treasure our friendship with all of them a lot. I especially treasure my friendship with Hiromi. I am not friends with Kai however. The only thing we have in common is Hiromi and that is what ties us together. We are merely acquaintances.

To be honest, I was scared of Kai. I was scared of all the Neoborg members. I just couldn't understand how Tyson was friends with someone like him. Rude, arrogant, a jerk. He was intimidating. At least that was the impression I had and what I had formulated in my mind from the few instances I had seen him in person. I thought I knew what he was all about. Until that day. It was a few months after the defeat of BEGA. The BBA was once again on its feet and to inaugurate the new turn Beyblading was taking there would be a tournament held in Japan. Where the sport had first began many years before.

During this charity tournament I discovered a few things about two people. Before this I had already met Tyson and his team. We were on good terms and although I had spoken to Hiromi I never really thought much of her. She was an average girl. She was a spitfire though. But she didn't beyblade. I was more impressed by Mariah, Julia, Mariam who I met during a visit to the dojo, and MingMing. I never gave much thought as to why Hiromi didn't beyblade. She was already a part of the beyblading world. Now I understand why she doesn't beyblade. It's not because she doesn't want to. It's because _he_ won't let her.

But I won't get into that now.

But that day my view of her changed. It was right after a battle and I was heading to the locker rooms. I was exhausted. I had given it my all but I had lost. But I was still proud of myself. As I came around a turn I saw Kai leaning next to the wall in what had now been dubbed as 'the regular Kai pose' by Tyson. I didn't want to pass by him. So I went back and leaned against the wall. He didn't see me. I was about to turn back when I heard another voice. A voice that I recognized but couldn't put a face to. I was curious because this new voice was somewhat yelling at him. I never imagined anyone could ever yell at Kai. Especially Kai. I was overcome by curiosity and I peeked around the corner. I was surprised but then again I knew I shouldn't have been. Hiromi was semi yelling at him and he was just staring at her. It was that stare that made you feel inferior. The glare that she was ignoring. I shouldn't have been surprised. After all Hiromi was a part of the team and had known Kai for two years now.

I watched as she stopped talking and sighed. She leaned against the wall opposite from Kai and slumped down. I had never seen her that way. What shocked me the most from that day was that Kai actually went to her. He kneeled before her and taking her face in his hands uttered one harsh word "Don't". Then he kissed her. Kissed her with such passion I had only seen during one of his beyblade battles. I just didn't understand. So I looked away and sat leaning against the wall. They were whispering and he was laughing. I never knew he was capable of laughing. It was all strange. I didn't want to disturb their privacy and I left the same way I came. I had a new respect for Hiromi. A respect that didn't come from the kiss but from her standing up to this intimidating man boy and not being afraid, I would later learn that this wasn't the first time she dared yell or verbally kick his ass. It wouldn't be the last time either.

It's been two years since that day and now I live with Hiromi. There was a car accident and I had to stay in Japan because I couldn't travel in my condition. I had to take therapy and she was kind enough to offer her house. She said I could stay there until I got better. I'm better now but I decided to stay. Her parents are divorced. Her mother is hardly home. Always away on business which led us to be alone for most of the time, since then it's just been Hiromi, me and the cat, and occasionally Kai. The cat I would find out later was a stray brought in by Kai. She called it Haba.

I look at the magazine before me. _Beyblade International_, has focused not just on the bladers such as myself but in the couples within the Beyblading community. I see the pictures of Mariah and Rei, but the one that has caught the attention of everyone has been Hiromi's and Kai's relationship. It has as many haters as it has supporters and the occasional people who don't give a damn. It's been two years since that day. I got to know Hiromi better and these past two years that I've lived with her I've got to know their relationship better. But I have to admit that I still don't understand it. I look at the picture with the two of them together. They have been claimed to be the Golden Couple. A true love story. No, not a love story but a romance story. I would never call their story a love story.

Theirs is a turbulent relationship. It has more downs than ups and what the media and everyone sees is a fake. A show that they play. In those two years before they made their relationship public I saw Kai come and go. I saw Hiromi cry and yell. Their story isn't a love story. Their story is a game. It's unhealthy. It's an unhealthy obsession that they have for each other. Their relationship is one based on sex and that doesn't last. It's self-destructive. I'm sure they both know it but they won't let go.

I look at the photographs once more. If I were anyone else I would think that they had a perfect relationship. A true love story, a classic. A Beyblader and his coach who fell for each other and are deeply in love. But I know better. It's not each other they love. It's the sex. The pain and the satisfaction of seeing the other fall. It's a sick type of love, the obsessive possessive kind. As I said before, Hiromi would have loved to beyblade. But Kai has said no. For Hiromi would have the media on her a lot more and Kai is selfish, he can't share, which is one of the reasons we are merely acquaintances. He doesn't like the fact that I have Hiromi's respect and friendship and if it were up to him I'd have none. I think back to that intimate moment between them that I witnessed and I wonder how it became this. This love that is as poisonous as a rattlesnake, coiled around them not letting them go. I wonder if I'll ever understand the why. I wonder if there is more to this and if I'm missing some great point that will let me understand why. Why she stays and he goes, or why he stays and she goes. The door opens and I see both of them walk in. Hiromi is speaking about something and she waves at me. Kai's hand is around her waist but as soon as the door closes he lets go as if he was burned. Hiromi merely rolls her eyes at him and makes her way to the kitchen. We no longer live in her house. This is an apartment _he_ provided. But I suppose he didn't expect me to tag along. To the media and everyone else they are two young people in love. To me they are two obsessed people.

* * *

**A/N**: So as you have probably noticed the official title of this is Plot and Bunny and I will now tell you why. This is merely a compilation of all the plot bunnies I have in my head, my computer, and notebooks. These are the stories that wanted to be multi-chapter but will probably never be finished. Trust me there is a lot of them and they are not all just one pairing or just het. Stories in this will include KaiMing, TalaJulia, and some Shojo Ai, KaiHil is dominant, however. I will however type what pairing the story will be in the chapter title. These stories are not related at all. But if I think of something more to write for an already posted story then I'll write a part two. If I ever gain enough motivation to continue one through and finish then I'll take them out from here and post them out. Anyways, I feel I need to get rid of these because most of them are simply ideas that have no plot or are not enough to formulate a concrete story. They've been bothering me for a while. Well I hope you enjoyed this first one. Let me know what you think.

Thanks.

angel.del.silencio


	2. Marionette KxH

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade/Gundam Wing or its characters. I do own some of the characters in this story however. Also if this story sounds or looks like anything you have written or read it is purely coincidental. This is the disclaimer for the entire story.

**Warnings:** Mentions of sex, rape, drugs, violence. You have been warned although there isn't anything graphic where sex or rape is concerned so no worries there.

**Marionette**

By: angel del silencio

Chapter 1

His new assignment was to infiltrate into the Vici family. The mob family ruled the city of Bakuten and they had been working long and hard to bring down the leader but so far nothing had happened. Their plans had never worked properly. They had suspicions that they had a mole in the force. This time they had only informed him and when the time came they would tell everyone else. He would be working separately from everybody this time. There had been a change in leadership and the police department figured that it would be easier to crack them this time.

Figuring out how on earth he was going to join in was hard and his problem to sort through. He figured he would need to infiltrate into the small gangs the city had and from there move on. But he had to be careful because if they saw him as a threat they would no doubt target him. So he had to offer his services. He had to find a gang that worked for the family.

He excited the police department building and headed to his apartment. He had done his own research into the Vici family. He didn't know when the whole thing started since when he was transferred into the BCPD, the commissioner was already trying to bring them down. But he knew that although they had the evidence they didn't have the link that would crash down their empire of crime. They needed that link or they needed a witness that wouldn't be killed the next day. What he had discovered was that the Vici family had ties to the Tachibana's. He figured that any laundering was done through the Tachibanas. What he needed to figure out was if the Tachibanas knew that the Vici were into shady business. What bothered him the most was the fact that Scott Tachibana had died a year ago and that his widow married Aurelius Vici six months after. He was assuming that something had gone wrong between Scott and Aurelius. He knew that they had been best friends, they had met in Harvard.

He needed to find out if the Tachibanas were in deed, in league with the Vici family. Because if they were then their mole could well be Tai Tachibana, but then again there could also be a possibility that Tai knew nothing of what was going on. But that was highly unlikely. For this he had already made a plan. He had already gotten permission by his superior and he would enroll in the Bakuten Univeristy, where Hiromi Tachibana was starting her first year. He wasn't completely sure that he could get any information from her but if he got lucky then he would have information not just on the Vici but on the Tachibanas and the operation itself.

His alias, Dmitri Malkovich, would be a transfer student from the junior college, double majoring in Language Studies and Russian Literature. He knew that the youngest Tachibana was entering the school as a Language Studies major. She had taken two language courses in her high school so it was unlikely that she was going to change. He knew that what he was doing might not pay off but he was seriously hoping that it would.

* * *

**A/N**: this one never went any further than this. It was lost cause and even though I have scenes of things that were going to happen it just never happened. I thought it be nice but there were so many problems with it. So it's in this scrap collection.


	3. Where the Road Begins TxH

**Where the Road Begins**_  
A Beyblade Fanfiction  
Produced by: Angel del Silencio_

Chapter 1: Only One Road

* * *

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you Yuriy. This was your last chance and you blew it!" said his social worker in frustration as he threw his hands up in the air in defeat. Sighing, the social worker looked at the red-head seated in front of him. "The Olevsky's were willing to give you another chance and you blew it. What am I going to do with you?" he asked as he massaged his temples.

"Take me to jail! I don't give a shit!" the red-head said as he glared at his social worker.

Social Worker Yerik Nenov stared at the young 'delinquent' before him. He had meet Yuriy after he had been caught stealing at the age of ten along with his friend Bryan. Yerik had been called in by the police and ever since then he became Yuriy's social worker, trying to find a suitable home for the young boy yet all his efforts would prove futile. No sooner would Yuriy get a foster home than he was asked to be taken away. 'He's too difficult to handle; He doesn't obey the rules' would always be the reasons given.

"No," Yerik said as he stood up and retrieved a folder from his file cabinets at his right, "I'm giving you one last chance Yuriy. One last chance. I won't send you to a foster home, not this time." he said as he looked up to see the indifference in the red-head's eyes.

Yerik knew Yuriy Ivanov had had a difficult past. Abandoned by his mother at a young age and left with an abusive alcoholic father had hardened the young boy. Yuriy had run away at the age of seven and met Bryan Kuznetsov in the cold streets of Russia, where they lived and stole for a living.

"The judge gave you a choice Ivanov." Yerik begun as he looked for a response from the red-head only to receive none, "you can choose to go to jail or to the BBA Youth Sanctuary in Bakuten, Japan. It's your choice."

Yuriy scoffed as he looked at Yerik. "But I will decide for you. I don't want to see you in jail Yuriy. So I've decided that you will go to the BBA Youth Sanctuary. We leave tomorrow for Japan. I've already called and they will be welcoming us tomorrow evening. "It might surprise you to find that Bryan is there also." Yerik said as he watched Yuriy's eyes flash. Both friends had been separated after the police caught them. Bryan had been taken by a different social worker and Yuriy had not seen him since then.

"You may stay in the building for the night. Your room is already prepared. We leave tomorrow first thing in the morning." and with that said Yuriy stood up and walked out Nenov's office.

* * *

**AN**: This was to be a TalaxHiromi. I never went more than this.. and it's been a couple of years...so there really is no hope for this one as well. The BBA Youth Sanctuary was where he would meet Hiromi, Kai, Max, Tyson and Rei. All of who had been in the Sanctuary for a while due to either eating disorders or drugs. There was going to be some mystery as something happened but I never figured out exactly what. Oh Well.


End file.
